


The Prettiest Boy in the World

by briennejamie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I love these dorks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briennejamie/pseuds/briennejamie
Summary: Just a little drabble of Evak and the boys hanging together and Even being sooooo whipped for Isak that it’s almost unbearable.





	

Looking around the room now Isak wondered why he was ever worried in the first place.

The boy squad plus Even all together, laughing, drinking, swapping stories and being carefree. Isak had his back pressed against Even’s chest as they sat on Jonas’s couch together, arms tangled and faces graced with smiles of content. They were talking about girls and relationships, and of course Magnus would have to sprinkle little comments about how amazing Vilde was but nobody could muster it up in themselves to mind.

“I just, I mean, she’s like a fucking _goddess_. Honestly, the prettiest girl ever,” Magnus exclaimed. Even and Jonas laughed at his pure enthusiasm while Mahdi and Isak both rolled their eyes, though they couldn’t help but feel proud of their friend for making it with Vilde in the first place.

“Yeah, she’s pretty pretty,” Jonas agreed. Magnus shook his head with vigor before Mahdi chimed in.

“But, bro, is she really the _prettiest girl ever_? Like, there has to be someone who you could say was either equally as pretty or maybe even prettier.”

“I mean, yeah,” Magnus conceded, “there are probably plenty of girls who are just as pretty as Vilde but, you know, Vilde is _mine_ so she just automatically tops everyone else.”

A chorus of both disgusted and happy “awe”s rang throughout the room. 

“Magnus is right about that one,” Even piped up. Isak turned his head up and to the side so he could look at his boyfriend, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Just that, like, when you’re with someone suddenly they become the most attractive person ever and they only get better looking as you fall for them more.”

“Know that from experience?” Jonas asked coyly, smirking at Isak resting in Even’s arms.

“Of course,” Even laughed. “That was mostly with Sonja though,” he finished. Isak’s eyes grew wide as he furrowed his eyebrows at his boyfriend, offended he would even say her name after everything.

“What?” he asked incredulously.

Even just smiled. “Yeah, just Sonja. Because I didn’t need to even look at you for more than a moment the first time I saw you to know that you are the prettiest boy on the planet, or certainly the prettiest I’ve ever seen.”

Isak flushed bright red, mouth dissolving into a smile as he pressed his face into Even’s chest out of embarrassment and undeniable love for the boy looking down at him.

“Holy fucking shit man. Fucking hell,” Magnus exclaimed pressing a hand to his forehead. “That’s so fucking cute man, what the fuck.”

“You two, honestly sicken me,” Jonas laughed at his best friend, secretly delighted that he had found someone so absolutely perfect for him.

“Man, this ugly fucker is the prettiest boy in the world? Fuck, we all must be repulsive then,” Mahdi teased.

Even couldn’t contain his laughter as he watched his boyfriend flip Mahdi the bird for the comment, but he knew they were only joking. Because absolutely no one, and he meant _no one_ , could deny the beauty of the boy in his arms. Hell, if they did, Even would make sure that person realize how wrong they were.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is also on my tumblr: @briennejamie


End file.
